Shaman Life
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: A series of drabbles of several Shamn King couples! Mostly HxJ, but also others. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: Hi people! I decided to make this fic about several couples in Shaman King, mostly HaoxJeanne, but it will include others as well. Now to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King. Takei Hiroyuki does. If I did, Jeanne would stay with Hao at the end of the manga and the anime as well.

**Shaman Life**

_Couples: HaoxJeanne, brief YohxAnna. Warning for implied Nudity._

_Name: Awkward situations._

_Universe: Anime, AU_

_This _is for thoughts

* * *

><p>Seventeen year-old Asakura Hao was sitting in the couch that was in the apartment he had been sharing with Jeanne for a couple of years and let his mind wander in the memories of his recent past. Who would've thought that kidnapping her during her try at the Gate of Babylon would turn to be the best decision of his three lives? True, at first they didn't get along that much and she tried to escape from him so many times, but as time passed, in the end and to the shock of the three groups including Yoh's; they fell for each other. Since her capture, they had several <em>moments <em>that cracked him up. The first one that came to his mind was the one in the onsen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hao got up from the bed he slept in and glanced at Jeanne who was sleeping in a nearby futon. It had been a month after Iron Maiden Jeanne's capture during her failed attempt at the Gate of Babylon. How he came up with that plan? It could be said it had been a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Reminiscing how she reacted when he told her they'd be sharing room, she adamantly refused to share the only bed in the room, ranting about being in the same room as the ultimate evil and how inappropriate it was for two unmarried strangers to share a bed.<p>

"_That weird girl…such a prude._" Hao thought to himself and then looked at himself. "_I guess I need to take a bath._"

Taking a few clothes so he could change after finishing, he left towards the bath leaving a still sleeping maiden.

* * *

><p>No later than 10 minutes passed after Hao left, Jeanne groggily opened her eyes and let out a petite yawn as she stretched her body as it had become her daily routine. Going back, she felt deeply ashamed that their try at banishing Hao forever using the Gate of Babylon had been a fiasco; Hao had torn the alternate dimension as easy as tearing wet tissue, the shockwave sent everyone their separate ways except for her since Hao grabbed and brought her to his hideout. Many times she had tried to escape and reunite with the X-Laws but her efforts would be a waste; Hao had ordered his allies to restrain and keep her alive, she couldn't do much against them since Spirit of Fire had devoured Shamash thus leaving her only with her furyoku.<p>

"_I'm in need of a bath._" Jeanne mused to herself, giving herself a look. "_I have free access to the bath and all since he knows I can't escape._"

Leaving the futon, she went to one of the drawers, which was filled with clothes that fit her; to this day, she thanked it had been his female allies who took her measurements. Taking the necessary clothes and some towels, she proceeded to go to the bath.

* * *

><p>"<em>I so love having this bath.<em>" Hao admitted to himself.

The bath in fact was an onsen, so he could soak in there for as long as he wanted. He sure was lucky this house was big enough to hold it and other guests, like his impromptu one. He was so relaxed he almost didn't hear when the door opened and someone got in. Hao extended his senses to learn who had just entered and when he did, a smug smirk appeared in his face.

"_So the little dove came here for a bath, uh?_" Hao mused to himself. "_Seems she hasn't realized I'm here. I wonder…_"

Hao immediately suppressed his presence and furyoku to the point it would be nigh impossible to sense it, even for someone with acute senses and the steam would help hide him. He just sat there and waited as she got near the water and his waiting paid off. Her long silver hair was tied up so it wouldn't get wet and a towel wrapped around her; that she discarded as she plunged into the water; thankfully the steam covered any private parts, but Hao could see her pale skin.

Hao almost blew his cover as she let out a pleased sigh at the water's warm temperature. She seemed to be thinking something pleasant since a smile adorned her face.

"This is so go good!" Jeanne softly exclaimed. At this moment, Hao decided to drop the bomb.

"I quite agree, Jeanne." Hao said, startling the young girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(…A few moments before with Jeanne.…)<strong>_

Jeanne had gotten to the onsen and opened the door finding it steamy already. Not much of a surprise since the onsen was a natural one made by the Patch and improved by Hao's skills. If he hadn't been her archenemy, she'd compliment him. Once inside, she began tying her hair up, disrobing and wrapping a towel around her body; once she finished tying it up and placing her dirty clothes in the basket and placing her clean ones in another one, she ensued towards the water. When she reached it, she put a tentative foot as to measure the water's temperature; finding it of her liking, she removed her towel and immersed herself into the water, letting out a happy sigh as it came in contact with her skin.

"_This is so relaxing, not that I would admit it._" Jeanne thought. "_Not even under threat of losing my monthly cake torture, which Hao let me keep for some reason._"

"This is so go good!" She exclaimed, unaware she was not alone. But that would change soon…

"I quite agree, Jeanne." A familiar male voice was heard, startling Jeanne and making her turn to the source.

* * *

><p>"H…Ha…Hao?" Jeanne squawked out seeing the Gobosei Master in front of her and paddled away from him. "Wha…what…what are you doing here?"<p>

"Seeing I'm naked and in the onsen, I'd say I'm taking a bath." Hao replied and then smirked demonically. "What I didn't expect was to have your humble company. Didn't take you're the kind of girl who does that kind of stunt, little dove."

Jeanne became red with rage at what Hao was implying and then realized he must have know she had entered the onsen and probably, if not mostly possible, had masqueraded his presence so she would be none the wiser of him being there; that infuriated her even more.

"You…you…" Jeanne was reaching boiling point at Hao. "You're despicable!"

"Despicable, am I?" Hao playfully said. "I know when I'm not wanted, so I'll leave."

Hao got up and as soon as he did, Jeanne's face became so red and hot, this time of embarrassment; it made a worthy rival of Spirit of Fire's flames. This was because when he got up, the water was not covering 'certain' parts of his male anatomy and Jeanne got quite an eyeful of them. She pointed a shaking finger at him, while her mouth made a great impression of a fish gasping for air and her crimson eyes were so wide they could almost get lost in her reddening face.

"What?" Hao asked innocently. "You wanted me to get out and so am doing that. So why the fish-face?"

Jeanne's answer was for eyes to roll back into her head and fainting. She would have hit her head on the ground hard had not Hao moved with an extraordinary speed and catch her before she could even hit the ground.

"I didn't expect that kind of answer." Hao mused to himself.

Lifting her smaller frame in a bridal-style, he couldn't help it and let out a booming laughter, not his usual evil laughter, but a true heartfelt laughter. She had been so fun to tease! Now Hao had a weapon against her and he wasn't going to hesitate to use it against her.

"_More and more it seems I made a good choice at caging this little dove._" Hao reflected on his decision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>And he hadn't hesitated indeed! After that little incident, each time she looked at him, her face would become red between anger and embarrassment and he loved to point that out, asking her if the dip in the onsen had been…enjoyable. Once again, he let out the same laughter he did on that day until he heard the door clicking and opening. He wasn't alarmed at all; he knew who it was already.<p>

"How are you, tenshi-chan?" Hao called to Jeanne who just entered.

The years had been graceful to Jeanne; not only was she taller (albeit still shorter than Hao) but her face had become even more beautiful, not to mention she had filled out in several key places, to Hao's glee. She was wearing a white shirt with black jeans and a red hairpin in her long hair which was kept in a pigtail with a black band.

"I'm well, thank you." Jeanne replied. "How have you been?"

Hao got up from the couch and looked at her.

"Doing a trek down Memory Lane." Hao admitted. "And waiting for you."

"How sweet of you." Jeanne raised an eyebrow at this. "Sure you could do more things than that."

"I did many things the first hour after you went to your sewing class, then I just waited." Hao retorted. "And I had to make sure you didn't forget."

"Forget?" Jeanne asked. "Forget what?"

Hao smirked at her, time for teasing.

"My, Jeanne-chan. I didn't think you'd forget the double date we'd have today along my otouto and Anna at that French restaurant you love to eat at." He began. "You even picked your outfit for the occasion."

Jeanne's eyes bugged out and she dropped her purse in shock.

"It was today?" Jeanne asked fearfully and Hao nodded. "How could I forget?"

Hao had to bite down the laughter as she sped across the apartment getting clothes, accessories and such at speeds that he thought only available with an Oversoul. He decided to fan the flames.

"It's 5:23 p.m. right now." Hao told her checking the clock in the wall. "And the date's at 7:30 so…that leaves two hours and seven minutes to get ready and be there on time."

Jeanne leveled him a glare which he laughed off.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Jeanne chided him. "So no funny business, mister!"

He gave her one of his flaming smiles as he dubbed them, making her cheeks flush a little.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hao vowed. "Although you should check the bathroom, just to see if no one's in there already, if you catch my drift."

Jeanne's face went flaming-hot since she indeed caught it and remembered one of the most awkward and embarrassing moments of her life.

"You jerk!" Jeanne yelled, took her band off and threw it at Hao who nimbly caught it.

"Throwing your clothes already?" Hao purred. "Eager, aren't you?"

Jeanne blushed even more and shrieked, got into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"_Still got it._" Hao praised his teasing skills. "_She's so cute when she blushes._"

Putting the band in the couch, Hao fished into his right pocket and got a small black box out of it. He swiftly opened and closed it before putting it back.

"_Today's the day._" Hao swore to himself. "_Can't wait to see her face._"

* * *

><p>Time sure flew and the couple found themselves waiting for the other Asakura couple at the entrance of the restaurant. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie. He completed the ensemble with black shoes and his trademark earrings. Jeanne was wearing a strapless dark gray dress with slits at the sides for legs which hugged her figure, silver high-heeled shoes with jewelry incrusted and a rose hairpin which had been a gift of Hao for her last birthday. To seal the deal, her lips were cherry red, no make-up needed due Hao telling her natural beauty was better, making her blush again. Only Hao had that effect on her.<p>

"7:25 and they haven't arrived." Hao said, checking his watch. "And here I thought we'd be late."

"Sure you did." Jeanne giggled a bit. "How do I look?"

"Tell me one thing before, Jeanne-chan." Hao requested her.

"What is it?" Jeanne asked warily.

"What did I do to please Kami so much?" Hao asked as if it was a great mystery to him.

"Why do you ask that?" Jeanne asked confused.

"That's because I have the most beautiful of all angels at my side right now." Hao confessed, making Jeanne gasp in surprise as well as smile.

"Always with those lines, right Hao?" A familiar female voice rang at their right.

"So you finally arrive, Anna, Yoh?" Hao looked at them. "What took you so long?"

Yoh was wearing an outfit similar to his brother sans the earrings and Anna had a black dress with straps on the shoulders, black high-heels and a small necklace.

"Sorry nii-chan…" Yoh flinched at the glare his twin gave him. "I mean nii-san! I overslept and Anna woke me up."

"He was sleeping like a log." Anna confirmed.

"What did you do to get him that tired?" Hao asked. "Already making me an uncle?"

Yoh sputtered and waved his hands to deny this while Anna prepared to slap him. But Hao's face would be safe from slaps this night as Jeanne interceded on its behalf.

"I apologize for Hao's rudeness." Jeanne said, giving her boyfriend a glare.

"You're no fun." Hao replied. "But anyways, it's good to see you two finally acting like engaged people."

"Ha ha, let's just get in." Anna drawled as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to 'Le Argent Fleur' how may I help you?" An employee said and then recognized two of the people who often ate there. "Mademoiselle Jeanne, Monsieur Hao! What a pleasant surprise!"<p>

"Nice to see you too, Ferdinand." Jeanne greeted warmly. "We have a reservation."

"Four people, right?" Ferdinand asked for confirmation which Hao gave. "May I ask who they are?"

"That's my otouto Yoh and his inazuke Anna" Ho introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Anna, Monsieur Yoh." Ferdinand greeted and called a waiter to guide them to their table.

Jeanne and the others went before but Hao stayed a bit more.

"Is something the matter, Monsieur?" Ferdinand asked.

Hao looked at him and produced a wad of bills and gave them to him.

"Today's the day." Hao hinted. "If you could play that song, I'd be thankful."

Ferdinand smiled and nodded as Hao left.

* * *

><p>Hao arrived at the table in time to see the waiter take the menus away and took a seat.<p>

"What took you so long?" Jeanne asked him.

"Got caught in a little chat." Hao replied. "You already ordered?"

"Yeah." Yoh replied his question. "In fact, Jeanne ordered for you."

"You did?" Hao looked at her as she nodded. "What did you order?"

"Himitsu." She said. "But believe me, it's gonna get a reaction out of you."

Hao raised an eyebrow at her tone. Maybe he had succeeded a bit in corrupting her. Six to ten minutes later, the food was brought, but Hao's plate was still covered.

"Let me introduce you to one of my homeland's delicatessen." Jeanne took of the covering and smiled naughtily. "Frog legs!"

Hao's eyes widened at this.

"F…frog legs?" Hao stuttered; Jeanne had done the impossible. "As in hopping frogs?"

"Yup." Jeanne kept the smile on her face at his.

"The kind that was hopping around alive somewhere before this?" Hao asked and Jeanne nodded, making him put his hand over his face. "You are evil, a wicked little angel."

"Why, thank you!" Jeanne giggled, having taken payback for the events before the dinner. "I had the greatest of teachers."

Hao poked the legs with his fork as if that would make them come back to life. He stood silent for a moment, turned his gaze at her and then chuckled.

"You have learned well, little dove." Hao bowed. "I concede defeat this time."

The smile didn't leave Jeanne's face and even if she had gained the upper hand for now, Hao wouldn't change anything about that smile, except maybe make it bigger. With the whole episode over, they went on enjoying the meals and the night. While Jeanne wasn't looking, Hao made a gesture to Ferdinand who acknowledged it. The ambient music ended abruptly and another one started. One that Jeanne knew very well.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

Jeanne's eyes became bigger; it was 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. One of her most loved songs, because it reminded here how she had found true love in the hands of who had been her bitterest enemy who, by the way, had gotten up and looked at her.

"If someone would have told me a few years ago that I'd fall for you, I'd have laughed at them." Hao declared. "But now, I don't picture living without you."

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

"You gave me a reason to live beyond my little world." Hao continued, having gained the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "You became the cornerstone of my soul."

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall. _

"And I would love to change just one thing." Hao took something from his pocket, knelt in front of Jeanne and put the object in her hand which was the black box from before. "Jeanne D'Arc, would you allow me the joy of sharing our lives together? What I mean to say is: Would you marry me?"

Jeanne opened the box and inside it was a ring with a good-sized ruby incrusted in it, flanked by an angel wing opening to the right and a demon wing opening to the left. The angel wing symbolized her while the demon wing symbolized Hao, both together forming a whole, like the Yin and Yang. Jeanne couldn't believe it; Hao had just proposed to her, he who had mastered the Gobosei, gained the Spirit of Fire and had the highest of furyoku values, had done all of this; all for her. Her eyes released tears of unbridled joy as she took Hao's hand into hers.

"…Yes…" Jeanne tried to say out loud, but her voice failed her.

"Did you say something?" Hao had heard her, but wanted to hear it louder.

"Yes…Yes! YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" Her voice decided to cooperate, making her able to proclaim it to the four winds and tackle-hugged him tightly, Hao's wish had been fulfilled; her smile was so bright now it could eclipse the stars above.

"Thank you…Thank you, my dove." Hao whispered in her ear as they embraced and kissed each other while the song played once again.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side._

Anna closed her and sighed with a small smile while Yoh smiled as well, happy for his older brother and thankful Jeanne had given him a new chance. He then looked at Anna, grabbed her hand beneath the table and kissed her on the lips, something that made Anna shiver in delight and gain a blush as well. This had been quite a night to remember for years to come…

* * *

><p><strong>The end…of the first one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And with this, the first drabble is finished! I'd like to extend a thank you to my great friend Rain, whose love for the HxJ couple and her drawings inspired me to start this series. I hope the proposal part was good, I'm not much of an expert on the area, but as I wrote and read it, I got a warm feeling on my chest, hope it is of your liking. And as for the cake torture, it appears in the Remix Track manga. See ya next chapter and have a great time! And by the way, if you'd like a whole story of Hao and Jeanne's misadventures during her time as a captive, please tell me so and I may write a full story about it. ^^


End file.
